1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a liquid crystal display having a high luminance and a high display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs), includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such a liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged in accordance with voltages being applied to the electrodes, and thus the quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted.
One form of LCD is a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD. In the VA mode LCD, main directors of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged at right angles to the upper and lower substrates when no electric field is applied thereto. The VA mode LCD has a high contrast ratio and a wide viewing angle. However, in the VA mode LCD, the display is less visible when viewed from an angle than when viewed straight on. In order to increase the visibility of the VA LCD when viewed at an angle, each pixel is divided into a pair of sub-pixels, a switching element is formed for each sub-pixel, and a separate voltage is applied to each sub-pixel.
A liquid crystal display, such as a digital information display (DID), requires more than twice the luminance of a conventional liquid crystal display. However, according to the conventional liquid crystal display, the intensity of light being supplied from a backlight is considerably reduced as the light passes through a color filter, and thus the total luminance of the liquid crystal display is lowered.